Unexpected Surprises
by Ariadne528491
Summary: Based on the Fischer job- Arthur is shot, and Ariadne and him are alone in the warehouse... possible smut- depends what the reviewers want!
1. Intro

**Author's note: 1****st**** ever fanfic! I've seen Inception 3 times now- and am officially obsessed... especially with Arthur. I'm just begging God for a 2****nd**** Inception so we get a chance to see Arthur/Ariadne relationship blossom... I know this chapter is short... please review if you think i should bother writing more... ;)**

**CHAPTER 1**

They were being shot at. Several windows of the old warehouse smashed around him, as Arthur crouched- back against the wall-a machine gun in his hands.

He glanced across at Ariadne and felt a tug at his heart strings. Despite being only a few years his junior- he felt entirely responsible for her safety. After all- Cobb had specifically told him to watch out for her as he had slipped under into the dream. Now she was protecting her head with her arms, wincing as the broken glass hit her.

Arthur felt a strong desire to pull her over and into his arms- whisper in her ear that she was safe- and protect her from the militarised projections. This was not the position he had wanted her to be in- she looked so frail and young.

With a sigh- he swung round, rested the machine gun on the window ledge and fired a stream of bullets. Two or so silhouettes on the opposite building fell to the floor. Answering shots rang out- and more windows shattered around them.

"It's no use", he shouted across at Eames, who was crouched behind some empty crates. "There are too many of them".

"I see you're deciding to retain a negative attitude towards the situation, then?" Eames replied- grinning slightly.

Arthur scowled and glanced across at Ariadne. She caught his eye and gave him a weak smile- reminding him she was still OK. He wasn't convinced. Cobb, Yusaf and Saito were all in the basement- down on the next level- safe. And they weren't.

The plan was to go in one by one- arrive at the right moment. Eames was due to go next- and Ariadne last. He, as the point-man, had been assigned to remain on this level and protect them while they slept.

A particularly large rocket launched at the floor below shook the entire building with astonishing force. Ariadne couldn't help but let out a small cry. She was terrified. More scared now than ever before.

Arthur glanced across at her- concern mingled with frustration on his usually composed features. He noticed Eames looking at her too- worried.

Ariadne caught them staring at her- deliberating what to do. They shouldn't be worrying about her like this. Her head suddenly snapped up.

"Eames. Pass me your gun". Her voice was surprisingly calm and authoritive.

Arthur stared at her- shocked. Eames shared his surprise- and didn't move.

"Ariadne..." Arthur began quietly.

" Goddammit Arthur! I'm not a child! I have a far better view of the projections than Eames, and he needs to get to the basement soon anyway." She snapped.

Eames grinned at Arthur, and casually flung the sniper rifle at her. She caught it deftly- swung round and crouched over the scope- looking highly professional.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and glared disapprovingly at the still grinning Eames.

4 shots rang out and as he turned Arthur saw 4 figures fall.

"Way to go girl!" Eames crowed, "Now **that** is what I'm talking about"

Ariadne glanced across at them and smiled shyly at their surprised faces.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Arthur muttered- having quickly regained his calm composure after covering his shocked expression.

Ariadne shrugged. And shot 2 more projections.

"I was a girl-guide," she murmured, grinning.


	2. Arthur is shot

**Author's note: I just couldn't stop writing! Really enjoyed writing this. :)**

**Not sure whether to go into 'smut' territory- i quite like the 'cute' relationship.**

**Eames will be making an appearance btw.**

**Please review with constructive critisism.. **

**CHAPTER 2**

"Well- as it seems that little Ariadne can look after herself quite well-thank-you-very-much, it looks like I'll be off ", Eames announced. The gun-fire had ceased for the moment and Ariadne and Arthur had both relaxed slightly, leaning back against the wall on either side of the window.

"I'll be expecting you down on the hotel level in 5 minutes, darling," he gestured to Ariadne who nodded.

"Please be careful Eames" Ariadne suddenly blurted out. The muscles clenched involuntarialy Arthur's jaw, why did that small remark make him jelous? Ariadne continued, her voice anxious "Cobb said the projections will only get more violent the deeper we go into Fischer's subconscious".

Eames grinned widely at her. "Aren't I always darling? But your concern is most appreciated." He glanced, eyebrow raised, at Arthur who was carefully controlling his expression, and chuckled, before striding into the elevator.

Ariadne watched him as he descended- concerned. "Eames is the just the type who could get himself killed" she muttered to herself when he was out of sight.

"He won't" Arthur snapped suddenly. "I don't know why you're worrying about him- he's just the type to save his own neck before anyone else's. He knows how serious our situation is." Ariadne looked slightly surprised at the sudden harshness in his tone- she glanced at him, then cast her eyes downwards when she met his uncomfortably, stern gaze.

Arthur felt a pang of guilt- he was letting his emotions get the better of him. But he couldn't pretend that wave of unexpected jealousy when he had seen how concerned Ariadne was for Eames, hadn't existed. He sighed inwardly. The feelings he felt for Ariadne were not going to make anything easier.

He twisted round so he could see out the window and surveyed the opposite building with his dark, serious eyes. Surely the projections would have re-grouped and attacked again by now? What were they doing? Suddenly he caught sight of a lone figure- standing on the roof. It was too late to take him down. The sniper had already taken aim.

Time seemed to pass in slow motion. Arthur spun round to face the architect- she hadn't seen the threat . Confusion flooded her features, "Arthur, what-"

She must have seen the panic in his eyes. He knew the shot was aimed at her, from this angle the sniper would ever be able to see him, Ariadne was out in the open. Exposed.

There was nothing else he could do. Arthur flung himself at Ariadne- pinning her to the floor with his strong arms, covering her upper body with his torso. In the split second before the bullet smashed the window in upper floor of the warehouse, he heard the breath rush out of her lungs as he winded her.

He heard himself gasp as the bullet found its target, and penetrated his shoulder. The exact spot where Ariadne had been seconds before. The pain ripped through him- searing, red-hot pain, that radiated around his body. He felt Ariadne shift uncomfortably beneath him, with a grunt he rolled off her- clenching his teeth in agony. He propped himself up against the wall beneath the window and tried to steady his breathing.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as Ariadne pulled herself up next to him- breathing heavily.

"Fine, Arthur what was that about? I could have taken any shooter down- I really am able to look after myself you know." He voice was accusing, but her eyes were soft, teasing. She didn't know.

At that moment another wave of pain washed over Arthur- he bit his lip, his eyes against the pain.

"Arthur, Arthur! What is it, what's wrong-" Ariadne's voice was suddenly paniced. He opened his eyes and took in her face- concerned. Her hand reached for his.

Then she saw the blood. Painfully bright and red. It was soaking through the waistcoat and white shirt he was wearing.

She gasped. Her eyes flitting between his face and the rapidly staining shirt. "Oh shit" she breathed.

They both knew that under Yusaf's sedative anyone who died now would be sent straight to limbo- probably never to return. It was a very real truth- and now it seemed quite likely.

Arthur felt an irrational wave of protectiveness briefly overcome the pain- as he took in Ariadne's agonised expression. "Damn, and this was my favourite shirt as well," his voice was croaky, strained.

Bullets rained over their heads- and Arthur watched as Ariadne pulled herself from her panic and fear to focus on the task in hand.

"Do you think you can walk?" she asked- practicality taking over the emotional feelings.

"I can give it go- we don't really have much choice," he was now speaking barley above a whisper. He saw the brief flash of anxiety in her eyes- this was not the composed, clear, straight-talking Arthur she was used to.

"You're right- let's get to the basement." Ariadne supported him the best she could as he slowly lifted himself to a standing position- his eyes closed and teeth clenched again.

"Oh, come on, at least put _some _of your weight on me Arthur- you really have to start trusting me" Ariadne scorned him.

Arthur grinned slightly at her attitude and although it felt un-natural, and he felt guilty for it, he listened to her orders. Soon they were slowly limped across the room to the old elevator, trying to avoid the bullets still piercing the side of the warehouse. Ariadne's breath was soon laboured but she ignored his suggestions that they might stop.

Once in the elevator, he moved as quickly as he could away from her, to lean against the wall- ignoring the stabs of white light in his vision. Arthur closed his eyes again- the drive keeping him going was wavering- it was all too much. No, he told himself, he had to keep going, for her sake if not for his. He forced himself to open his eyes, and found himself gazing into Ariadne's.

The trip down four floors was long. Arthur concentrated on keeping his breathing normal- but Ariadne held his gaze firmly. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes were- like melted chocolate, at first appearing warm and friendly. But he could see the strain and apprehension in them, the maddening concern for him.

Ariadne could quite easily look into Arthur's eyes for all eternity. They were so dark- not brown, but not black. As the elevator dropped down each floor with agonising slowness, she watched as the usual defensive guard in his eyes crumble. By the time they hit the basement, he was looking at her entirely differently. With some fierce emotion she couldn't quite name. She gazed back.

After a few seconds, the elevator doors opened, and Ariadne lifted Arthur's good arm and draped it over her shoulders. They weaved in and out of the slumbering members of their team with some difficulty, before reaching the sun-lounger that Ariadne was due to use. Arthur slowly manoeuvred onto it- the muscles in his arms straining as he lowered himself carefully.

"Shit" he muttered between clenched teeth as he finally sat down. Ariadne was seated on a box next to him, her scarf in her hands.

"I want to take a look, see how bad it is. Then I'll put some pressure on it- alright?" she murmured softly.

Arthur removed his waistcoat, wincing as he did so. He tried to unbutton his shirt but his hands were shaking in pain. "Damn it" he mumbled.

Suddenly, Ariadne had reached up and taken his hands in her own. He stopped at her firm touch. She lowered his hands then let them go, returning to the top button on his shirt. Arthur's eyes studied her face as she worked on his shirt. Her beautiful eyes concentrated on the buttons intently. But she was biting her full bottom lip, almost as if she were...nervous.

Then she had finished, and gently reached up to pull the shirt over his shoulders. Arthur couldn't help but shudder as her hands grazed over his bare torso. What was she doing to him? We winced again as she peeled the shirt from over his wound.

He heard Ariadne gasp as she examined his shoulder. It must be pretty bad. But he wasn't really noticing the pain anymore- his mind was on other things. Like that every time her skin touched his - Arthur felt goose bumps. And how her long brown curls occasionally landed on his back- leaving the area it had touched tingling. How her breath, the only sound he could hear, was a warm breeze on the wound- comforting.

Ariadne reached for her scarf, she was glad she had decided to wear a long one, and gently placed it over the bloodied wound. She felt Arthur wince, heard the sharp intake of breath. There was a pang in her gut- she hated to see him in such pain.

"I'm sorry Arthur" she whispered quietly in his ear. He jumped slightly at her breath against his ear, but his muscles seemed to clench up against the pain.

She reached around his torso to pass the two ends of the scarf over each other. She felt the muscles against her arm- God, she hadn't imagined that Arthur would a friggin' six-pack, and took in his scent as she leant in and her face grew dangerously close to his side. With just a little more courage, she could have kissed him there and then, but she swapped the scarf ends, and returned to a sitting position.

"This will hurt a little- sorry" she murmured again. Before tying and then tightening the knot quickly.

"Fuck" Arthur spat out as the scarf pulled on his wound. He felt tears leaking into his eyes, but banished them quickly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Arthur," Ariadne cried. She quickly helped him pull his shirt back on, then lent him back against the sun- lounger, using her discarded jumper for a pillow. She knelt by him- her palm on his forehead, taking his temperature. Concern etched across her face.

Arthur reached up and took her hand in his, like she had done before."Don't be," he told her quietly.

Her hand remained in his as she settled herself by him. They sat- relatively content despite Arthur's pain.

"Where did you learn to do all this anyway?" Arthur inquired, a smirk playing on his face "I didn't know that you practised as a doctor?"

Ariadne laughed. Her light, suddenly care-free giggle made Arthur chuckle too. She pointed at herself comically. "Girl-guide, remember?"

She gave him her most beautiful smile- Arthur's heart ached.

"Of course- I forgot." He returned her smile, briefly forgetting the pain. And wincing when her remembered it.

"Try and stay still," she told him. Her concerned eyes raked his face. "You shouldn't have to wait like this for too much longer."

Suddenly Arthur remembered. "Christ- Ariadne, you need to get down onto the next level of the dream, they'll be waiting for you-"

But even as he spoke she was already shaking her head. "And leave you here alone, in this state? I don't think so Arthur".

"No, Ari, you don't understand, it's not safe here. You've got to join them- finish the job."

She was shaking her head again.

"They can do fine without me- Cobb was saying how I wasn't really needed in the first place. But I am needed here. To look after you" Her eyes blazed.

Arthur groaned in exasperation rather than pain- he could see he wasn't going to win this little argument. "And I'm the one went to be protecting you."

"You already have protected me! More than you should have. Taking that bullet...Christ! Damn it Arthur you are way more important than me- especially when we are involved in a job as complicated as this. I'm just the architect, quite disposable really-"

"Don't talk like that. You could _never_ be 'disposable'" Arthur cut in. His voice was quiet but his eyes met hers with utter seriousness.

Ariadne was a little taken aback. She looked at him with a startled expression.

Arthur realised how intense he had sounded. "What I meant was... a team without an Architect is nothing, no levels, no mazes or paradoxes, no solid proof to convince the dreamer that they are not dreaming."

He rushed to cover his tracks- but Ariadne had seen through it. She gazed at him curiously.

"Arthur-please tell me- why did you take that bullet?" a hint of a smile played on her lips.

"I've just told you, a team without-"

"Please?"

Arthur's heart began to race. He retained his composure, but, as Ariadne withdrew her hand from his and reached up to trace his jaw-line with the tips of her fingers, he shuddered. God- what this girl could do to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I acted on instinct. I could never face Cobb or the team if you..." he struggled to continue, so awful was the thought of it, "...died and went into limbo. I could never face myself. I feel a need...a need to protect you. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt when I was meant to be keeping you safe. That's why I took that bullet. I know what I did was completely un-professional and irrational but I care about you far too much."

He sighed. It was so un-like him to reveal his true feelings. He opened his eyes and met Ariadne's. He was surprised to see a tear in her eye, and, brow furrowed in annoyance at having upset her, reached up gently to wipe it away. She caught it, and pressed her lips to his knuckles.

Ariadne then lent carefully across him, so her face was inches from his.

"Thank-you" she whispered in his ear. It was then Ariadne kissed him, cautiously, and ever so softly, on his surprised lips.


End file.
